This invention relates to vehicles, to off-highway self-propelled vehicles and, in particular, to track-laying vehicles. More particularly the invention pertains to a track type vehicle with provisions for the ready dismounting and remounting of a series of power train components controllably transmitting the output torque of the engine to a pair of final drives.
The power train of tracked vehicles such as earthmovers normally comprises a hydraulic torque converter, a transmission, and a steering system or mechanism. The torque converter has heretofore been usually directly bolted or otherwise fastened to the flywheel housing of the engine mounted on the vehicle frame adjacent the forward end thereof. Coupled to the output shaft of the torque converter, the transmission has been fastened to the vehicle frame. The steering mechanism comprises a cross-shaft laid transversely of the vehicle and coupled to the transmission output shaft via bevel gearing, and a pair of steering clutches and brakes acting between the cross-shaft and a pair of aligned output shafts connected to the respective final drives. All these components of the steering mechanism have so far been mounted within a boxlike main housing formed at the rear end of, and forming an integral part of, the vehicle frame.
Thus, in short the torque converter, transmission, and steering mechanism have so far been separately mounted on the vehicle frame. Such separate mounting of the power train components has caused much difficulties in dismounting them, as for servicing.
The dismounting and remounting of the steering mechanism in particular have been very troublesome as its working parts have all been installed within the main housing of the vehicle frame with use of threaded fastener elements. The steering clutches and brakes with their easy-to-wear friction discs, among other parts, are subject to frequent repairs. As the steering mechanism has not been quickly dismountable and remountable, much time has been wasted for its servicing, resulting in an increase in the downtime of the vehicle itself.